


非典型phone sex

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	非典型phone sex

Sam想了想，还是走进那间看上去就很低俗的，写着“ROADHOUSE”的房子里。在房子的厅里他看见Dean已经勾搭上了一个黑发美女，那女孩的胸部最少也有个D杯。他知道她肯定很合Dean的口味。当Dean搂着那个女孩的肩膀要给他也物色一个的时候他拒绝了。  
“伙计，不是我说你。哪个男人能拒绝这里的姑娘？”Dean端着杯酒，特意环过黑发女孩的脖子去喝那酒，他啜了一口，龇着牙冲着Sam笑。  
Sam也笑了笑，但表现得略微害羞。  
“我就不了，我只是想喝点饮料。”Sam说着走到吧台，要了一杯奶昔打包。  
Dean立刻大眼瞪小眼起来。  
“噢，奶昔？拜托了，Sam，你今天怎么回事？冰沙？奶昔？总得来点啤酒吧？”  
“就不。”Sam讪讪地说道。  
“好吧，好孩子。”Dean皱起眉，他怀里的女孩立刻搂住他的脖子吻他的嘴唇，于是他兴高采烈起来，和Sam道了个别就跟那女孩搂搂抱抱地进了隔壁的小房间。  
这时候Sam才啜饮着那杯奶昔，环视了一下深受他哥喜爱的这地方。  
一个金色长发的女服务生端着一盘酱汁香肠从他的身边经过，双方都不自觉地互看了一眼。  
就在擦肩而过的一瞬间，Sam闻到那个女服务生的身上带着某种香草的味道，甜甜的，有点像天使。  
当然指的是那种天使而不是那些天使，虽然有时候那些天使里面也会有一个那种天使，比如…  
他的思维还在某个浪漫主义的地方活跃的时候，那个女服务生冲他笑了，兴许是对他有了某种好感。  
Sam赶紧回了一个微笑，并看着她给角落里的一个男人递晚餐。  
就在这个时候他的电话在裤袋里震动起来，他掏出来一看，是Castiel。  
“Sam…”  
他刚接起电话就听见天使低沉的声音。尽管天使的嗓音一直都比较低沉，可这句叫声的发音在Sam听起来却有些古怪。  
“Cass？”  
他有点焦急地问道，但接下来电话那边却只传来了一些喘气的声音。  
“Cass，发生什么了？“  
Sam的心一下提了起来，要知道他和Dean都不在，Castiel那儿现在很容易被人钻空子。  
好在他很快又听到了Castiel的回应。  
“Sam…嗯，嗯…呃…我需要一些帮助…”  
天使似乎喘得有点厉害，呼出的气体直接打在麦克风上面。  
“怎么了，Cass？你不舒服吗？”  
“我…哈，我，Sam…”天使吞吞吐吐的，似乎在为什么事情犹豫着。  
“告诉我，Cass，需要我们回去吗？那样我得尽早把Dean从某个辣妹的床上拖起来。”  
“不，不需要…”Castiel停了一会儿，又抽了两口气，才小声地说道，“我勃起了，Sam…呜，硬邦邦的，很不舒服…”  
Sam停了几秒才明白过来他在说什么，但是天呐，Cass打电话给他是要寻求那方面的帮助？简直难以置信。Sam不由地捏了捏鼻梁，好在疲倦中保持一点清醒。  
“你在我的房间里？”他问Castiel。  
“是的，我在…呃，我是采纳了你的建议，看了一些…”  
“你看了什么？成人影片吗？我以为人类的性爱你看得足够多了。”  
“是。可是，这个，嗯，不一样，是两个男性…”  
“什么？！但是，就算是那样，你不是有一些天使能力？你可以控制…”  
“我控制不了，哦，我不知道，哈啊，就是控制不了，帮帮我，Sam…帮帮我…”  
“好吧，好吧，Cass。“Sam从椅子里站起来，拿了奶昔绕到房子后面，这里没有人，“告诉我，你现在在我的床上？”  
“是的。我忍不住趴在那儿蹭。它好硬，又很热，我觉得我快…”  
“好的好的，我知道了。”  
Sam深深吸了一口气。Castiel说得太多了，他都能完全脑补出那个蠢天使趴在他床上扭动着胯部摩擦阴茎的样子。  
“嗯…我该怎么办…”Castiel还在问，这个时候Sam已经无法不用色情的方式去思考了。  
“没事。我来教你，呃，你只要按照我说的做，好吗。”  
“…好的。”  
“先把免提打开，你可能需要两只手。”  
“我，我照做了。”  
“很好，Cass。你，你还穿着裤子吗？”  
“是的。”  
“把裤子脱掉。”下这个命令的时候Sam不由地舔了舔嘴唇，“内裤也要脱掉。”  
“嗯。”Castiel应了一声，电话里就传来了悉悉索索的脱衣物的声音。  
那声音叫Sam咽了一口口水。由于担心他们的谈话会被路过的人听见而引起不必要的误会，他朝左边走了一段路，穿过屋子后面那座架桥前的隔离带，进了架桥下的一片荒地。  
“你脱光了吗？”Sam感到他问出这句话，自己的气息也变得沉重。  
“嗯，我把袜子也脱了。噢，Sam，我的阴茎，它翘得好高。”  
“我知道。对于一个男人，不，是对于你选的容器来说，这很正常。你可能没经历过晨勃，不过没关系，我会教你怎么对付。你还躺在床上吗？”  
“是的。但我无法并拢腿。”  
“不需要并拢腿，把腿张开，然后，”Sam顿了一下，又咽了一口口水，“用你习惯的那只手握住你的阴茎，稍微靠根部一点。”  
“可是我觉得顶端被蹭到会比较舒服…”  
“照做，Cass。你握住以后，我需要你顺着阴茎上下移动你的手。刚开始的时候慢一点，等你适应了可以加快速度。”  
“好…嗯，哦…”如Sam所预料的，Castiel很快有了反应。他不知道Castiel作为天使是不是第一次，还是天使原本就比较敏感，Castiel的反应显然大了些。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯，嗯，我觉得很舒服…哈，谢谢你。“  
Castiel沙哑的话音里掺着一些别的动作杂音还有他愈发沉重的喘息声都通过手机信号无比清晰地传到了Sam的耳朵里。  
Castiel是把手机放在身边？不，更像是放在胸膛上，或者，小腹？他一定喘得很厉害，几乎都能感受到他那发甜的热气。他的手应该是紧紧握着老二，严格地按照所教的方式套弄。他的前液有没有流出来？那些听起来像是有液体参与的套弄的声音是不是暗示了这些？  
该死的。  
Sam完全控制不住脑中的画面，看在上帝的份上，他正在教一个天使怎么自慰。而如果他有在那个房间里为Castiel准备一些道具的话他还想教Castiel怎么操自己。  
Castiel会乖乖地在他的命令下分开双腿，做润滑和扩张，然后把一根按摩棒，或者更好，一根尺寸和他Sam差不多的假阴茎插进火热的后穴。  
天呐，不，不能再想了。  
Sam闭了一会儿眼，他的阴茎不知道在这段通话进行到哪个地方的时候就已经坚硬如铁，在裤裆里紧绷着。  
“Sam…嗯…”此时Castiel听起来神志不清，他的声音又软又糯，给Sam的欲望又添了些油，“我好热，我的阴茎湿了…哈啊…流了很多水…”  
“好的，Cass，你做得很好。现在我要你用另一只手去摸你的蛋蛋。”  
“嗯…”  
“尽量温柔地揉搓它们。感觉怎么样？”  
“噢，Sam…”Castiel把‘Sam’的尾音拖得很长，叫Sam的阴茎跳动了一下，“这简直，呜呃…”  
“同时想象着你是在和你喜欢的女孩做爱。那个女死神叫什么，April？想象你在她的体内，被包裹着。”  
“我是。我是在想…”  
“你加快速度了？”手机那头传来的杂音变得很大声。  
“是的。我发现，嗯…我想要更多…啊啊，这是，这是什么感觉…”  
“你快射了是不是？”Sam突然捏紧手机，“是不是觉得快要到了？”  
“是，啊，Sam，是的。”Castiel的声音急促得完全变了调，“Sam，我，我好舒服…啊，啊啊…哈啊…”  
接下来的几分钟，Castiel没再说话。Sam听着Castiel的喘气声，知道他射了。  
“抱歉，我弄脏了你的床。而且这味道不太好闻。”这次Sam听出Castiel的气息平复得差不多了。  
“不要紧的，等我回去清理。”  
“谢谢你。”又隔了一会儿，天使完全恢复了他平稳低沉的音调，“教我做这些。”  
“呵，”似乎是被天使的蠢愉悦到了，Sam忍不住咧嘴笑了，“不客气，Cass。我才是很幸运。要遇到你这样人类一下可不容易。”  
他听见Castiel轻声笑了一下，然后又是一段沉默。  
Sam不用猜都知道Castiel是不想挂断电话但又不知道要开启什么话题，毕竟他还在他的床上，裸着下半身。  
“Cass，”于是他主动说了，“时候不早了，我还有些事。如果下次有需要，你还会打给我，好吗？”  
“…好的。”Castiel顿了顿，终于说道，“再见，Sam。”  
“再见。”  
挂掉电话，Sam做了一个深呼吸。不知不觉地，他在这架桥下站了许久。他喝了一口奶昔，想着过去的日子里Castiel那些让人哭笑不得的、愚蠢但是又很可爱的举动，慢慢地往回走，打算找一个卫生间解决一下帮Castiel解决问题而造成的问题。  
房子里还有一些人在狂欢，但已经不多了。Sam正准备从后门进去的时候，门突然从里面被打开了，他因此和金发的女服务生撞了个满怀。  
“噢，对不起。”Sam说道。  
“没关系。”那女孩抬头看他，看到他的脸，接着把目光又往下移去，停在某一处就移不开了。  
“啊，呃…我，我不是…”那个部位鼓得太明显了。Sam想要遮挡一下，但他手里只有一杯可笑的奶昔。  
Sam还在支支吾吾，那个女孩已经主动凑过来，勾住他的脖子仰起头吻他，估计是早就看上了Sam。  
“唔…”那女孩一边吻一边把手伸下去摸Sam的裤裆。  
Sam没有拒绝她，反而扣紧了她的腰。  
“在这里吗？”女孩问他，声音已经染上了一层情欲。  
“…去我哥…不，去我的车上…”

（END）


End file.
